


Lazy Morning

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi doesn't like having to share Gai in the morning.





	Lazy Morning

Kakashi's fingers flexed impatiently against gai's chest when yet another knock came to the door. He had successfully managed to prevent the other jonin from crawling out of bed to answer the knocks, and he wasn't about to give up on his task of keeping gai to himself as long as possible.

"Kakashi," he glanced up, a smile pulling at his lips when gai's tired eyes met his "if you're not going to let me answer the door, you should."

Kakashi shook his head. There was no way he was giving up his nice warm spot beside Gai because of Lee. The kid could wait until at least 7am to wake them up.

Really, a wake up call at 5am is just rude.

Finally, his patience was rewarded. The knocking stopped, and he was able to relax against gai's body once more. He had missed the peace and quiet, and with the intrusion gone Gai finally wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close, pressing a tender kiss against his forehead.

Unfortunately, he knew it was too early to celebrate his victory. Only one person was crazy enough to come wake Gai up at 5am, and there was little hope that he was going to give up just because the jonin hadn't answered the door.

"Gai sensei!" He glared over his boyfriend at the green clad student, one angry black eye zeroing in on the kid and watching as pure excitement suddenly shifted into utter horror. "K...kakashi sensei! I apologize, I did not realize…"

Gai held up a hand to silence his student, a soft chuckle vibrating through his chest "wait outside lee. I will be there in a moment."

Kakashi continued to glare at the window, even long after lee had already disappeared from view. This was not how he had wanted his morning to go.

His attention was pulled back to the present when he suddenly felt gai shifting, a sign that the green beast was trying to make an escape.

That was just unacceptable.

It was too early to have to use any of his speed or strength, but kakashi was damned if he was going to let his warm cuddle buddy out of bed. He planted his hands on either side of Gai's head, allowing his entire weight to sink on top of the other man. 

In all honesty, he knew it wasn't enough to stop gai if the other man really wanted to get out of bed. Neither of them could keep each other pinned for long, not without a long drawn out spare at least, but it was the best he could do at the moment. 

"Kakashi…" there was a hint of amusement underneath the stern voice Gai was trying to use against him, a point in his favour. Gai could never say no to him if he was amused at all. "It's time for training."

"It is 5 in the morning," Kakashi corrected, dipping his head down to press a gentle kiss to gai's jaw "we went to bed at 12am, after i got home from a month long mission." He smirked triumphantly when Gai slipped a hand into his hair. "You have had 5 hours of sleep, I haven't seen you in a month." Another kiss, just under gai's jaw. "For once, can't you just sleep in? Just until 7? Maybe 8 if you want to make this up to me…"

Silence followed his words. Gai was thinking about an appropriate response, a way to assure Kakashi that he would be back after training, or at the end of the day, and he'd more than make up for skipping out on morning cuddles.

That wasn't the answer kakashi wanted though. 

"Come on Turtle." He nudged Gai's chin with his nose playfully, chuckling when he saw hints of red crawling up the side of the other man's neck. He never did understand why the nickname embarrassed his rival so much. "One morning, you have the rest of….forever, to train with Lee. Maybe I'll even join you tomorrow."

There was no need for him to look up, he already knew Gai was giving him the most skeptical look he could muster, and he deserved it. Being up at 5am was a curse in Kakashi's opinion, and he only really woke up that early for missions, but if it got him some more cuddle time before he had to go give his report and risk getting another mission away from Gai…

Well it was a worthy compromise in this situation. 

"Lee is waiting for me." The green clad jonin reminded him. Well, usually he was green clad. At this exact moment however, kakashi had the utmost enjoyment in knowing that gai was wearing absolutely nothing. He had made sure of that before bed. 

"I'll send Pakkun" Kakashi shrugged "he can tell the kid to go train on his own for the day, or maybe he can drag neji and tenten out of bed to help him train…"

Gai's body went stiff. That was apparently a bad idea. "We'll...we'll stick with letting lee train alone." Those were the words he wanted to hear. "The last thing any of us want is Neji being woken up too early. He makes waking you up early seem like a joke."

Well, that one stung the ego a little. Kakashi was the lazy, perpetually late and always being difficult jonin. No one was allowed to take that title away from him. 

"It's settled then." He brought one finger up to his mouth, ready to bite down when Gai wrapped a careful, tender hand around his wrist.

"I'll tell him." Gai was smiling that stupid, dorky smile. That smile kakashi went weak for, and damn it he couldn't help but bolt up and kiss the other man. Why did he love such a giant dork? "You should put your mask on. Lee might wake up his teammates just to tell them he saw the legendary kakashi without his mask. 

Shit…

He slapped a hand over his face, his eyes darting towards the window to make sure no one else had shown up.

How had Gai even recognized him? Usually if he forgot to wear his mask to bed the other man would end up flipping him out of bed and declaring war for taking away his rival. It was always such a hassle. 

A finger trailed down his left eye, following the curved edges of the scar he had gotten on his first mission as a jonin. The mission he had lost obito on.

"I'm getting better." Gai's words are a soft promise "I looked for your scar first this time, instead of your mask."

Kakashi allowed his good eye to close when Gai continued to trace the scare, sending sparks of joy through the sharingan users body. He loved when Gai touched him, calloused hands warn with years of training and effort leaving their mark on him. 

"I'll be back soon." A kiss against his cheek was the last thing Kakashi felt before the spot beside him was left empty. He really wanted nothing more than to lay down and wait for the other man, content with lulling himself back to sleep as he listened to gai shuffle around for a pair of pants. But if he did that, he risked Gai coming back to bed and not recognizing him, and the last thing he wanted was another rude wake up call.

He reached behind him blindly, slapping around the night stand where he knew he always left his masked undershirt. his hands stilling when he found it hanging mid air. Cracking his good eye open, he looked up at gai with a raised eyebrow.

"You left it in the kitchen" His rival beamed, handing the masked shirt over and watching as Kakashi proceed to pull it on over his head. "There's the rival i know and lo…" gai chuckled behind the hand that had firmly slapped itself over his mouth.

Kakashi could say he loved Gai, hell he had declared it in front of all of the villages jonin one night when someone made an unexpected jab at the spandex wearing dork, but Gai wasn't allowed to say it. He couldn't risk letting the most important person in his life say it, not after he had lost so many people who had claimed to love him. He wouldn't lose Gai to the universe, he refused to.

A tender kiss on the inside of his hand pulled Kakashi back to the present. When had he started crying? When had gai put a hand in his hair. He didn't remember any of this happening. 

"I'll be back soon, rival." His shoulders relaxed. That was the word he wanted to hear, the declaration of love he needed. Anything more was a risk to Gai's safety.

"I'll be here." He.promised, throwing Gai his favorite lazy smile and watching as the other man disappeared out the window in search of his student. 


End file.
